Innocent Old
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He committed no crimes, but he sat in the cell. His mind was off somewhere else thanks to one of the Uchiha brothers. She was picked to learn what happened on the day Sasuke died. He let her take it from his mind and learn what it was like. Endure sequel.
1. Chapter 1

He was different in the cold cell

He was different in the cold cell. His eyes were cold and tired for he never slept anymore. The ANBU found it funny to torture him by keeping him up for nights on end by banging on the bars and shouting at his face. In the end, he would always be caught staring out the barred window with a blank face whenever his friends came. They didn't understand his crime for it was said he killed Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't kill the Uchiha; he only brought the body back. Uchiha Itachi was the killer once again, but Naruto wouldn't speak about the mission to anyone. He acted almost afraid to for something must've happened to him, or he'd be demanding his freedom with his loud voice. Fear was eating away at his heart and mind until nothing was left but insanity. It felt like he never had anything but his insanity anyways.

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru were called in to pull the information out of the seventeen-year-old a year after his arrest. The shadow ninja was only there because Naruto wouldn't let the interrogators come close to him. Ino was going to pry the information straight from Naruto's mind as if she were fishing. In the cell, she sat in the chair beside Shikamaru, who was holding Naruto to his chair across from them. He looked almost lifeless to them. Something seemed to be missing from him, from his heart. Ino and Shikamaru brushed it off and continued with their mission. The blonde mind controller entered Uzumaki Naruto's mind. She didn't know what to expect or how to react to the scenes in his head.

She came to after an hour. Naruto's hard cold eyes stared at her as if looking into the depths of her soul. She shuddered and almost screamed. The blond fox boy broke Shikamaru's jutsu, and he took steps over to Ino. Shikamaru could no longer hold Naruto for more than a second. The boy found the weakness and broke it. Naruto crouched down in front of Ino, whom had no energy left to fight. She knew what was missing. She just saw everything there was to Naruto's life. The pain was on her shoulders too, and it felt like five hundred grown men sitting on her shoulders. She gasped when he touched her cheek. The hand was cold and felt strange.

"You're real," he whispered coldly as he held back pain. She wanted to scream and kick him until he was unconscious, dead, or understanding, but she didn't move. He kept his hand on her cheek with serious eyes that didn't belong to the seventeen-year-old. He took some of her hair in his hand then. Ino backed away then. Naruto looked hurt and confused. He went back to staring at the bird outside his window without another word. For a boy that refused to let other interrogators come anywhere closer than five feet, Ino was the one with all his secrets and fears. She was the one with answers and questions, and he was letting her go with them.

"Ino, Naruto is going to rot here if we don't prove him innocent," Shikamaru said as they were leaving. He knew that the jail was having negative effects on Naruto. He had seen it happen to others before Naruto. Being an ANBU requires one to know what a criminal looks like, how to interrogate them, and how to kill them when they lose control. Shikamaru wasn't a big fan of the job, but it paid more, and he needed the money for he was saving to pay for his parents' house since they were both getting old and ready to retire. He let out a long sigh. "What's wrong with him?" The words themselves sounded forbidden, and he found himself almost afraid of the answer.

"He was in a dark place. Itachi tortured him for months, and he wanted to escape. Sasuke came, and he died right in front of Naruto. Shikamaru, Naruto's lifetime promise made to Sakura was broken, and failing his friends means he failed himself. Sasuke didn't see him for Itachi had placed a jutsu on him, but when he hit the ground, Naruto's other self woke and killed Itachi. We weren't told any of this. Tsunade isn't going to be happy when she finds out," Ino said. She didn't cry like she use to over Sasuke; she didn't care to say the least. She saw Naruto's life, heard his thoughts, and felt his pain. All he had to say was 'You're real'. Did he think of the jail and its people as fake? No, Itachi's jutsu never left Naruto completely.

"Hey! Look at the Konoha freaks! Aren't they the ones who put us in here?" a big bald guy asked. No, Naruto brought most of them in. He was their police on the other side. He went behind enemy lines to free comrades that were captured, killed S-class criminals, and smile like nothing happened. Ino knew that Naruto was a false hero. Yes, he did save allies and killed criminals and enemies, but he only did it for his own reasons. He killed for the fun of hearing their last cries. He was gone on the insanity path and not coming home. "Blondie!" The bald guy wanted her attention. She looked at him. "Where's Uzumaki? He's here, isn't he?" She didn't want to tell this lowlife anything, so she just kept walking next to Shikamaru, trying to forget what Naruto said to Itachi as the Uchiha died. 'When are you coming home, Sensei? I missed you.' It made her shudder at the thought.

Naruto was Itachi's student when the blond was six years old. Actually, he was the Uchiha's adopted son by the papers. Naruto never knew that his sensei had orders to kill him on his sixteenth birthday because that was the year everyone predicted Naruto to go crazy. The blond didn't though.

He was nearly killed eight years too early. On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi went to kill Naruto first, and he almost succeeded too. Sealing away Naruto's demon powers a little bit farther, he sliced at the child that was no older than his own brother. It didn't matter anymore because Naruto was dealing with much more.

Ino explained everything to Tsunade, who got Naruto's file to back the story up. The Fifth Hokage sighed and leaned back against her chair. Naruto's only crime was killing the person Sasuke wanted to, but Sasuke was already dead by the time Itachi was killed. Naruto was innocent in all the charges put against him. She ordered several people to let Naruto go.

Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade walked over to the cell. The limp body hanging from the ceiling by a bed sheet tore up to make a rope. This was obviously planned out months before by the dead man. The silver hair Jonin sighed and looked at the smile on the man's face.

"He's free from his curse," Kakashi muttered. Tsunade smacked his head and was crying. She asked him to take the body down and lay it on the bed. Kakashi cut the sheet and caught the body. It was light and small compared to most of the bodies Kakashi carried around.

The Jonin removed the noose and tossed it aside before placing the body on the empty bed. The blue eyes were closed, and the smile made his entire face look peaceful to the two that looked at it. Tsunade kept on crying, and Kakashi couldn't bring himself to cry. Sakura was going to freak when she heard the news. Why did he die now instead of later as an old man?

"Goodbye, my student. Hope you find peace soon, Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Ino didn't know how much long she could take it. Nightmares plagued her mind every night since he committed suicide. The Interrogation and Torture Department Co-Captain was hard to frighten, but these dreams weren't dreams. They were his every moment of life. All the pain was too real, and that night, she reached the first year with the lying bastard, Itachi. Wiping away sweat, Ino went to get ready for the new day. Today was his funeral and hopefully the last of the nightmares. She didn't hear the feet shuffling away from the door.

Not a lot of people were present. All living members Rookie Nine except Sakura were all there as well as Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. A boy between eleven and thirteen was there with his mother and an old man. The kid couldn't stop crying. Iruka was there in the background with Anko and Ibiki. Naruto was an amazing person in his lifetime, but he took his own for what reason? Ino couldn't make herself shuffle through his thoughts, memories, and dreams that became a part of her.

"Ino, are you okay? You don't look so good," Sakura said. Ino knew she looked like crap. It was from crying and trying to avoid Naruto's mind coming in contact with her own. It was had work. Shikamaru walked over and looked at the two. They weren't fighting like usual. That almost caused him to turn around and never come back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset over Naruto's death. I think I should be getting home," Ino said. She walked away with Shikamaru and Sakura staring at her back. If Naruto's memories were still there in her dreams, she would make them disappear. She couldn't keep living like this. It was too much for her to take.

The next week went by slowly for the blonde girl. She was grilled by Tsunade and Ibiki over Naruto's imprisonment and the Uchiha brothers' deaths. Every night, Naruto's memories persisted. She flew through his childhood up to his battle at the Valley of the End. She felt the pain of each wound during each memory. She felt the emotional pain he took with open arms.

"Ino, we're going to see Asuma's son, you wanna tag along?" Choji asked. Two weeks were gone since Naruto's funeral. Ino barely got out of the village, let alone her house. She was almost looking for ways to block Naruto out. "So?" Ino looked at her teammates. Shikamaru seemed to notice that her stare could be compared to Naruto's during his prison stay. "Ino? Earth to Ino?" Ino snapped back and smiled.

"Sorry, I've got things to do. Tell him I said hi though," Ino said. She folded her hands and looked at her teammates. They worried about her because she took on Naruto's mind. It was a burden now, and unlike the other minds she copied, this one wouldn't leave. "If you don't mind, I better get going. I've got someplace to be." Ino got up and left them right in her living room. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Something isn't right. I'm going to follow her," he said. Choji nodded, and they quickly left. Kurenai and Aki would just have to wait. They had a hard time finding her too. She would weaver through the crowds like an invisible person while they got stuck. It was their bad luck that it was Market Day. Merchants from all around come to sell their goods for special prices. Soon, Ino was out of sight.

Ino sighed as she walked up to the altar in the church. Normally, ninja had no use for God, but at that moment, Ino felt like this was the place to come. She gave her two shadows the slip as well. They would never look in the church. Looking up at the giant cross, she sighed. Why was she here? She briefly remembered that Naruto as a child found refuge here and was a bit religious. He believed in a god, but whether or not everyone else believed it was their opinion.

"Why do I feel like something is missing?" Ino asked the wooden cross. She almost laughed at herself for talking to a wooden object. She sat down on a bench and kept staring at the cross. A man died upon it for people's sins. Why would he do that? Because he loved everyone. Ino sighed once more and soon fell asleep. This time she didn't dream of Naruto's memories.

_She dreamt of Konoha's forests before Konoha was in existence. Everything was strange and familiar to Ino. She saw a man sitting by a fire, cooking two fish. He wore no shirt for it was humid, and he seemed to be someone Ino really cared about. His face was shadowed until he looked up. It was Naruto! Everything was the same, even his whisker scars. She felt something flutter through her body._

"_Ino, we're going to meet up with Nobu later. He had plans to build a village, you know. Konohagakure was the name, I think. We'll finally be able to settle down there. It's exciting!" Naruto said. He grinned and went back to the fish. "So, are you hungry?" Ino felt almost sick because she had a feeling something was going to happen. As he handed her the fish on the stick, a figure walked out of the trees. She could tell it was Uchiha by the dark hair and eyes. This man was dress in red armor too._

"_Hello, Madara. It's been awhile," Naruto said. Madara nodded and disappeared. "What the hell?" A minute later, the Uchiha reappeared as something went off behind Ino. She looked around and saw a little tent going up in flames. "The baby!" Naruto ran to the fire and pulled out a burning bundle that was screaming. Ino reacted and brought water. Naruto put the child in the water, but sadly, Ino knew from being a medic herself that the baby was dead. "Ino, stay back. I'll avenge Taro. Don't you worry." Ino felt tears fall from her face. What was going on? It was too late to stop Naruto from charging with just a fishing spear. Ino watched as Naruto attempted in everyway to kill Madara, but the Uchiha was too fast. He finished Naruto off in an instant. Ino couldn't keep quiet like she was._

"_Naruto!" Madara's eyes turned to her. They were the sharingan and kept her in place. As soon as the sword was to hit her, Ino blacked out._

She shot up and off the bench, covered in cold sweat. It felt so real to be just a dream. Sitting back down on the bench, she looked around. The only other person there was a man with brown hair and white clothes. He smiled at her, and she felt like he knew everything that was going on. She smiled back.

"That, Ino, was your fourth reincarnation. You and Naruto were supposed to come here with Taro, your son, and assist the First in building Konoha. Instead, Madara killed you against my plan. This is your fifth time being reincarnated. Out of all five, you've fallen for Naruto a total of four. This time, I wasn't so sure about your mindset. Do you love Naruto?" the man asked. Ino was too confused to ask what his name was and how he knew hers. She thought about it. She pitied Naruto since they were children. Friends wasn't right, and lovers didn't fit. What were they? Ino felt Naruto's memories flash quickly through her mind. He was crushing on Sakura for awhile, but he soon fell for her. She couldn't even begin to understand. For some reason, she would always feel connected to him somehow.

"I feel like I'm connected to him beyond the whole memory stealing thing," Ino said. She hoped that was good enough. Maybe this guy would think she was insane and leave. It didn't matter to her anyways because people were treating her like she was.

"Do you want to save Naruto for the first time and fallen in love all over?" the man asked. Ino found herself nodding and listening to his every word. "You need to go back to the interrogation. Once you left, he tied his ropes. You need to stop that. Don't let him die this time. I'm done reincarnation you two. Four strikes are enough, and you better hit the ball this time." Ino was slightly confused, but she wanted to save him. "There will be people trying to stop you from being with him. Don't listen to them. Goodbye for now, Ino." The world went black.

**There's chapter two for you! One more to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ino woke up in Naruto's cell with Shikamaru helping her up, and Naruto staring at her. She jumped up over to him. He was shocked when she hugged him. Shikamaru was too. He was ready to lock Naruto into place if the blonde tried to attack his friend.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Ino whispered. Naruto pulled away and looked at her. "Shikamaru, we need to take Naruto with us to see the Hokage." Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Ino. She was different. Shikamaru sighed and muttered his catchphrase.

"Ino, we can't. Prisoners have to stay until death, execution, or freedom," Shikamaru said. Ino pouted for a minute, but she grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to lead him out. Shikamaru blocked the exit. "Ino, I don't want us to get into trouble. As far as I'm concerned, Naruto is a traitor. He killed one of our own." Ino looked at the shadow-user and thought back on what that man said. Was Shikamaru one of those people? "If you take him out of here, you'll be a traitor as well and need to be captured." Naruto reacted then. He punched Shikamaru in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go," Naruto said. He picked Ino up and rushed out of the room. The guards were alerted as he ran by. Ino held onto him tightly as the prison was left behind them. "We can't stay in Konoha no more. We're do you think we should go?" Suna couldn't take them because it could cause a war between the allies. Ino mumbled something, and Naruto laughed. It was musical. "Thank you, Ino. You believed in me." They disappeared into the forest and away from Konoha.

Shikamaru bowed to the Hokage as he gave his report. Ino and Naruto escaped the prison and were gone completely. Tsunade dismissed him and looked at the paper on her desk. Her granduncle noted something about having help from a lovely couple by the name Uzukami. It spoke of how the husband, Naruto, was so devoted to his wife that he did anything she asked, which there was only love her pure.

"Tsunade-sama, what do you want to do about Uzumaki and Yamanaka?" an ANBU captain asked. Tsunade stood up and looked out the window at the Hokage's Mountain. She had her hands behind her back, meaning she was thinking. "They're traitors now." Tsunade nodded and looked at the ANBU captain. His team stood behind them. The dog mask on his face and the giant dog next to him gave away his identity to the Hokage, but she didn't care.

"Declare them dead and look for them from time to time. Naruto never truly belonged to Konoha. He was just along for the ride. Kiba, I want you to tell all of Naruto's friends and Ino's family, please." Tsunade went back to her paperwork and waited until the ANBU left to smile.

The only funeral they had was one for Ino. The story was that she had been kidnapped and killed by Naruto. The body couldn't be saved because it was burned completely through. Everyone that Ino knew came and cursed Naruto to the grave, which he was. Tsunade made a big speech about how great a shinobi Ino had been and looked at the people she just lied to. They were heartbroken.

Inuzuka Kiba cried out as he slammed the rock into the dirt. He sat down in his funeral clothes and looked at it. Just because they wouldn't give Naruto a funeral didn't mean Kiba couldn't. He spoke to the stone, saying that Naruto should take great care of Ino and how he would miss their fights. Kiba didn't know about the shadows behind him. Rookie Nine slowly gathered and paid respects to a stone slab that Kiba placed. Naruto's name had been crudely written.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that this wasn't beside Ino's…You loved her," Kiba said after everyone left. He walked away feeling so much better. Tomorrow, he was leaving on a mission to pretend to hunt missing-ninja. It was more of a vacation after what Kiba had to go through. Ino's parents didn't take the news well and the friends were angry and sad at the same time.

Konoha moved on. Kakashi didn't. He spent hours at the memorial stone for Obito and then at the stone slab with a crudely cut name. Konoha's Kyuubi festival was even better now that they added how the demon vessel died – from the story Tsunade gave them. Naruto and Ino's friends couldn't bring themselves to join the festival anymore. It made them sick to their stomachs every time.

Kiba couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He was driven mad, knowing he lied to his friends. Naruto once sent Kiba something in the mail. It was dog jutsu that the blonde had found. Kiba's ANBU team was the ones instructed to destroy the blonde's apartment; leaving no evidence that Uzumaki Naruto lived there.

The rest of the friends remembered the pair in their own way. Shikamaru still hated Naruto for taking Ino away, but he didn't show it anymore. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten helped out at the flower shop. The boys spent most of their time at the ramen stand, filling Naruto's place when it came to the sales.

"Do you think we'll ever see Naruto and Ino again?" Sakura asked Kiba at Naruto's Stone. Kiba was depressed as usual on this day, a year after the pair took off. Ever since Kiba told only the shinobi from the Sasuke Retrieval team, he became extremely upset on the day. The dog ninja looked back at the pink medic.

"No…They're dead…Ino was killed by Naruto, who was sent on a blind rage from being accused of murder. He was crazy, I tell you. Naruto killed himself out of shame…Sakura, heaven doesn't exist," Kiba said. Sakura sighed and walked away. Kiba would sit there all day and look at the past bloodstains on the stone. He wiped his eyes several times because on his last mission, he met with Naruto once more. Naruto was alive and carrying some wood with three other men. The blonde wore no shinobi gear, but Kiba still recognized him. Naruto just gave him a smile before continuing on. "Thank you." Kiba got up at the end of the day and walked home, feeling so much better.

Naruto and Ino disappeared to a small village south of Konoha. They were accepted and were thought to be married. A lot of the women would make Ino blush red when they quizzed her on Naruto. Naruto would watch her from far away with soft eyes and a small smile. The men laughed at him, but he didn't care.

"Ino, aren't you ever afraid of him leaving you? That new girl has taken a fancy to him," an older woman asked. Ino worked at the small hospital due to her medical experience. She looked at the speaker, Ayame, and shrugged. "What?" Ino smiled.

"Naruto isn't going to stray. We're connected on a strange level. He'll always love me true and me the same. Naruto is too stupid to fall in love with someone. He's afraid of me," Ino said. Ayame and her laughed, and Naruto burst through the door. He was carrying a small child. His eyes were wide with fright. "Naruto?" Ino took the child from him and looked at the wounds. "It's okay." She could be talking to either the child or Naruto. Naruto sat against the wall and looked at his hands, coated in the child's blood. Silent tears came down his face.

"It's my fault…I've should've been watching the catch," Naruto mumbled. Once Ayame and Ino had the child stable, Ino sighed and walked over to him. She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's my fault." Naruto would only stare at his hands.

"Naruto, you can't stop everything bad from happening. Kyo is going to be okay. Just tell me what happened," Ino said. Naruto looked at her and looked as if he just realized she was there. He looked back down at his hands again and thought back on what happened. "Naruto, it'll help. I promise." Naruto gulped and clenched his fists.

"I've been working with the hunting crew lately. We were trailing a bear that we spotted, and little Kyo is the only man in his house. He wanted to prove to his mother that he could be a man. The bear attacked him. Ino, I went back to our teachings from Konoha," Naruto muttered. Ino kissed his temple and got him to be led to a bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't completely understand, but that was fine by him. He didn't have to.

"Naruto, don't cry anymore. You're a free person," Ino said. She brought him in spare doctor scrubs for him to change into. Naruto smiled and kissed her. "This is why I think you need more people in your family." Naruto looked at her and then shouted out in excitement.

A year after their defection from Konoha, Naruto was woken up at two in the morning to travel to the nursery. He yawned and reached the crib. His crying son, Taro, was reaching up to him. He smiled and gently lifted the baby out.

"Oh, Daddy got you," Naruto mumbled. The baby had nightmares sometimes, and Ino would kick Naruto awake to deal with it. Taro was Naruto's son from bedtime to wake up. Taro reached up and grasped a piece of Naruto's longish hair. Naruto giggled and kissed the baby's head. "Daddy would go any length to save you." Dreams of fire have bothered the blonde lately, but he would never let Taro die. "I'll rock you to sleep, okay?" Naruto went and sat down on the old rocking chair. "We'll just get you to sleep." Naruto slowly began rocking.

Ino woke up alone and was surprised. She got up and rushed to the nursery. She almost fainted from relief. On the rocking chair, Naruto was sleeping with his mouth hanging open and Taro held protectively in his arms. She smiled and walked out of the room. She left her innocent boys in the room to go make breakfast.

"I swear Naruto will always keep that innocent glint in his eyes," Ino muttered. She reached the kitchen and slumped her shoulders. "Taro is probably going to be the same. Damn, we should've had a girl." Ino sighed and went to making breakfast. Back in the room, Naruto was putting Taro back into the crib. He couldn't have a more perfect life.

**How was that ending?**


	4. NOTE

**To Fans of Endure and Innocent,**

**I, Kyuubi no Kitsune0101, have rewritten Innocent to make it better. That's why this has received a new title. The new Innocent is posted on my profile and if you don't like it better than the old one, tell me, and everything will go back to normal. Trust me on this one. Thank you for your time, and as a thank and to follow rules, I present a short scene of Ino and Naruto new life.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**

Taro squealed as his father tossed him high up into the air. Naruto laughed with his son and caught him. The boy was five and was starting school in a week. After some difficult choices when Taro was younger, Ino and Naruto decided to play it safe and open up an inn for travelers. Naruto and Taro weren't allowed to play inside because Ino didn't like it when they broke things, so they were banished to playing out in the front. Naruto smiled at the window because he knew Ino was watching.

"Daddy, people are coming," Taro said, pointing over his father's shoulders. Naruto looked behind him and saw a group of worn shinobi coming towards the inn. He recognized every one of them Kakashi was supported by Sakura and Kiba while Akamaru followed closely behind. Naruto put Taro onto the ground, which made the boy pout. "Daddy, please. I don't want to walk." Naruto spoiled his firstborn too much. Ino always told him that, but she spoiled their daughter way more. Naruto sighed.

"Taro, you need to go inside and get washed up. Dinner is soon. I must help our guests," Naruto said. Taro nodded and ran inside to get his sister to get ready for dinner. Naruto walked over to the group and put on a smile. His whisker marks had been hidden by a seal for many years since the inn's opening. "Hello, travelers, how may I help you?" A kunai came from Kiba, and Naruto quickly dodged it. Their eyes were narrow. Naruto chuckled. "My father was a shinobi once. He betrayed his village and took me with him. He taught me simple dodges to keep me safe. I'm sure your friend here needs medical attention, and my wife is the best medic I know. She was taught many years ago by a strange haunted woman named Ino." He covered up his interest of their shocked looks. "My name is Jiraiya, and I'm the owner of this inn. Let me help you." He took Sakura and Kiba's burden of helping Kakashi and carried the Jonin bridal style. Sakura was a little shocked.

"Thank you," Sakura said. She followed and watched Kiba and Akamaru take Kakashi at the door where Ino met them. She already had a room set up. Taro ran out to his father and jumped into his arms. He was telling Naruto about what Sakura did in the bathroom. Naruto laughed and looked at the pink haired shinobi. She was looking at him strangely. "You and your wife look like friends I used to know. They left our village because the one just snapped and took off with the other." Naruto nodded and looked at his son with a smile.

"Taro, why don't you and Sakura show this pretty lady where her room is? Remember to be a gentleman," Naruto said. He placed Taro onto his feet and watched Taro drag Sakura away. He stood there until Ino walked over to him. She looked angry and relieved at the same time. "I don't remember doing anything wrong, so it must be something I am going to do." Naruto laughed as she hugged him. Her hug made everything better to him. Everything was going to okay. "I love you." Those very words took them from Konoha and brought them here where they were free.

**Crummy ending, but oh well. Don't ask for this to be longer because it won't. It was just to follow rules.**


End file.
